firsts dates and fast moving perverts
by mellamaet
Summary: mikan's first date with natsume. what is the pervert planning?


* * *

**DiSCLAiMER:** I DON NOT OWN ALICE ACADEMY...

a/n: hello my avid readers!(if i have any...LOL.)HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I POSTED A NEW STORY??well, anymaw, this was arequesr by my friend..it was from a gm.a very funny gm..so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i much i enjoyed writing it! i hope you love it, sorry if there are so many mistakes..i'm still getting used to my new laptop(they took away my old one "for a newer model") anyway! on with the story!

* * *

It was a normal day at alice academy, the birds were chirping, narumi was scaring them away, the fangirls were going crazy as natsumee walked by the corridors, and mikan was screaming , crying and pleading to natsume to let go of her hair.

"natsume-sama, i love you! please marry me!" or "natsume i made a hankerchief for you! pl'don'tccept it!" those, and many more. cries were heard from the fangirls as they worshiped natsume and threw flowers, gifts, chocolates and pillows at him.

'tch" was the answer that they always get from the quiet, but deadly, firecaster

"natsume hyuuga!i swear to God if you don't let go of my hair i will kick you penis so that you won't have any children!" mikan yelled out as natsume continued on pulling on her hair, ruining it.

natsume, fearing for his fertility and his pride let go of mikan and glared down at her.

"hmp! about time!" mikan said irritably as she trried to fix her hair,but failed, then stalked off towards their classroom.

natsume quietly followed after her, glairing at anyone who would dare cross his path.

when they got to their classroom, mikan smiled brightly at the class and smiled at them saying "ohayo minna-san!".

"don't you ever get tired of greeting us every moring mikan-chan?" koko said good-humoredly as he walked past her.

"nope! because i love you all!" mikan said happily, innocently unaware on the firecaster's reaction behind her.

natsume's very long patience has snapped, so he carried her off like a cave man and dumped her on her pretty little butt on their seat.

"hey! what did you do that for natsume?" mikan said.

"i just felt like it." natsume said simply as he shrugged his shoulders and placed his manga on his face and went to sleep.

"you are so stupid natsume hyuuga! you are the most stupid, perverted, idiotic person i've ever me-"mikan was interrupted when jinno-sensei entered the room.

"miss sakura, stop talking" jinno said strictly.

"yes sensei" mikan said obidiently since she was afraid that jinno might give her detention again.

as the lesson progresseed, it became more boring with each word that came out of jinno's mouth, sso mikan gave up on listening to whatever jinno was saying and started combing her hair.

suddenly to her utter horror, jinno called on her

"sakura! what is the answer to the problem on the board?" jinno asked

mikan mentally panicked, obviously she wasn't listnening to jinno's boring lesson, she looked at natsume, but he was unhelpfully asleep; shhe looked at hotaru but she wasn't looking her way; she threw a pleading glance at ruka, but he didn't know the answer; so she looked at yuu, but he looked like he was ready to fall asleep as he yawned silently beside a sleeping koko.

"well, i'm waiting miss sakura" jinno said impatiently, tapping his lightning stick on tthe surface of the teachers' table.

"uhm...2?"mikan said, crossing her fingers for luck.

"wrong! maybe next time you'll listen to my lessons rather than spending your time, combing your hair! you'll be serving detention after classes!" jinno said.

mikan looked down on thhe floor, disappointment clearly written on her face, she was really hoping that she could catch up on some sleep tonight but...

suddenly natsume's voice was heard clearly despite the manga on his face "i'm afraid that won't be possible sensei, bacause polka-dots here will be going out with me later".

" i will not allow this!" jinno thundered, he was not a teacher to take disrespect lightly.

"i don't remember asking for your permission jin-jin" natsume said as he stood up and left the room.

jinno didn't know how to react, no student before has ever showed such disobidence in front of him, suddenly the other srtudents were following natsume's example, but they weren't leaving the room, they were all gravitating towards one person, mikan sakura.

jinno left the room angrily before anymore of his reputation became tarnished.

when jinno left the room, hotaru spoke up.

"oi, mikan-baka" hotaru said.

mikan snapped out her of her surprised stated and stared at everyone with wide eyes.

"what just happened?" mikan asked.

"hyuuga asked you out, that's what happened" hotaru said.

"b-but w-why would he do that?" mikan asked, her voice shaking.

"it doesn't matter now, you're going out with him later, and i'm sleeping over" hotaru said in one breath.

"we want to sleep over too!!" sumire, anna, and nonoko said as the same time.

"fine, fine" hotatu said.

* * *

AFTER CLASSES

"waah! hotaru! help me! i don't kknow what to wear!" mikan cried out as she stared at her massive collection of clothes.

hotaru, sumire, anna, nonoko, and ruka who was blackmailed by hotaru to come, was im mikan's room, helping mikan prepare for her date.

"i don't care what you wear baka" hotaru said monotonously.

"ruka-pyon! can't you tell me what is natsume really planning?" mikan pleaded, turning her brown, tear-brimmed eyes at his direction.

"i'm really sorry mikan-chan but i don't know what he's planning to do" ruka said, staring at usagi who was playing with the puppy he gave mikan for christmas.

mikan cried out in hopelessness and sat on the ground, glaring at her clothes, as if it was their fault whay she couldn't pick a dress to wear.

A FEW MINUTES OF SILENCE LATER

"argh! that's it! i can't take this anymore!" sumire screamed out in frustration as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting on.

mikan looked at her with bloodshot, questioning eyes.

sumire disappeared into her closet for a while and came back carrying a crimson red dress, black stockings and sparkly red heels.

sumire laid out the clothes on mikan's bed and set the shoes on the floor.

"wow" was the only word that came out of mikan's mouth as she stared at the clothes.

the dress was a sleeveless-halter dress, with a thick black belt to highlight her tiny waist, an a-line skirt that reached only up to her mid-thigh; the stockings was long and black, and the heels were at least 3 inches tall, with sparkly diamonds on it.

"wow mikan-chan, i didn't know you own these kind of clothes" anna said in wonder

mikan glanced at sumire with wide astonished eyes and said "sumire, i would look like a prostitute in this!"

"no you wouldn't baka, you look too innocent" hotaru said, inspecting the outfit as well

"yeah, and you can wear you hairdown to play up that innocence even more" nonoko said, thinking of ways on how to style mikan's hair

"oh...ok"mikan said

suddenly ruka's phone rang, when he answered it, it was natsume.

"hey natsume" ruka said pleasantly when he answered the phone.

"hey ruka" natsume said in reply.

"what's up?" ruka asked, looking at the girls around him who was also staring at him.

"i know you're with polka and her friends right now, so tell that baka to be in central town by six o'clock" natsume said before he hung up.

ruka closed his phone and eyed the girls warily.

"well? what did he say?" sumire asked.

"he told me to tell sakura to be in central town by six" ruka said while looking at usagi who was playing with the puppy that he gave mikan for christmas.

"oh, ok, i thought it was something to be worried about" mikan said as she shrugged lightly and plopped down on the bean chair.

"it is something to be worried about!" sumire shouted.

"why?" mikan asked, cocking her head to one side.

"because it's almost 5 o'clock!" sumire said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"so?" mikan asked.

"argh! take a bath! now!" sumire shouted as she pulled mikan to her feet and pushed her through the bathroom door.

"hey!" mikan shouted in protest when the door was shut behind her.

"TAKE A BATH!" they all said from the other side of the door.

"ok, ok" mikan said, muttering to herself as she took off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

MEANWHILE: OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM

"argh! what is taking her so long?!" sumire said as she paced around the room.

"relax sumire, it's only been 15 minutes" anna said as she picked up some clothes that were scattered around the room.

"who takes 15 minutes to take a shower?!" sumire shouted.

"relax" hotaru simply said.

sumire took a calm deep breath and said "you're right, i should calm down".

then she sait down on one of the seats in the room and glanced around.

anna was still fixing up the mess around mikan's room. nonoko was lazily thumbing through a magazine. hotaru was tightening a screw on her newest invention and ruka was sitting by the bed, right next to mikan's dress_- hold up! ruka? what the hell. mikan's gonna come out of the bathroom any minute now!-_sumire thought in panic as she stood up and pushed ruka out of the room.

"out! out!" she said as she pushed him out and slammed the door on his face.

ruka, unsure of what to do next, just sat in front of the door and waited.

INSIDE

mikan finally came out of the bathroom, steamy,happy, refreshed, and happy. but sumire didn't give her enough time to be happy.

the minute mikan came out, she pulled her towards the vanity table and took off the towel on her hair and combed it.

anna and nonoko joined the small circle and they argued among each other on how to style mikan's hair.

after a few minutes of arguing the finally decided to leave it down and put a pair of hair clips on the side.

when they finished with her hair, they started to do her make up, they agreed to keeping it light, using only just a bit of foundation, nude-colored eye shadow, clear mascara, pink lipgloss, and a bit of shimmer powder to give her a dewy innocent glow.

then they helped her put on her stockings, dress and shoes.

when they were finished with her, mikan walked over to the full length mirror in her closet

"wow" she mouthed silently with her mouth "i don't look like myself" she said

"you look stunning mikan-chan" anna said

and stunning she was; the crimson color of the dress and the shimmer powder made her glow, the sleevelessness of the dress showed off her creamy white skin, the belt accented her tiny waist, the black stockings gave her a bit of decency but it still clung on to her like a second skin, and the shoes sparkled with each step that she took.

"ahh!' sumire suddenly shouted out loud "you only have five minutes to get to central town"

mikan suddenly snapped out of her reverie and ran towards the door

"ow!" ruka said as he fell through the door when mikan suddenly opened it

"ruka-pyon! what are you doing here?" mikan asked "oh, never mind. i'm gonna be late! bye ruka-pyon!"

"bye mikan-chan!" ruka called out

AT CENTRAL TOWN

_where is that stupid natsume?!?_ mikan thought in frustration as she walked around central town

"hey there hotstuff" a voice suddenly said from behind mikan as warm arms wrapped around her waist

mikan turned to see natsume's hynotic crimson eyes

"n-natsume" mikan said

"you look great mikan" natsume said with a smile on his face

"t-thanks" mikan said

* * *

"what do you think they're doing?" anna thought out loud as she cobed her wavy pink hair

"i don't know" nonoko said said as she buttoned up her blouse "what do you think sumire?"

"how the hell should i know?!?" sumire said as she curled her hair around a bunch of white curlers

they were all in mikan's room. preparing for bed. a few minutes after mikan left they kicked ruka out then dashed towards their rooms to pack an overnight bag

"what do you think hotaru?" anna asked as she braided her pink hair into two separate pieces

"i don't know, those two bakas are pretty unpredictable" hotaru said as she screwed on a peice of metal on the side

"yeah, they're very unpredictable" anna said as she stood up from the vanity chair and walked over to where she was going to set up her sleeping bag

"well knowing natsume-kun, maybe they're having a romantic dinner!" sumire gushed as she finished putting her hair on numerous curlerd and started applying guacamole cream on her face

"probably" anna and nonoko said when they finished setting up their sleeping bags and went under the covers

"that baka better behave herself" hotaru said as she placed her invention on the floor and lounged on her inflatable bed that was beside sumire's sleeping bag

"good night guys" sumre said as she tucked herself into her sleeping bag

"good night' they all said at the same time before hotaru closed the lights

* * *

5:00 am

"guys i'm back!" mikan called out as she entered the door causing the lights to automatically open

"uhm...5 more minutes" the girls complained

"hotaru was the first one to get up, she sleepily took off her eye mask and stared at her

"what time is it?" hotaru asked groggily

"5 am" mikan said

then sumire suddenly said as she stood up form besides hotaru's inflatable bed

"what happened to you? you look terrible" sumire said

mikan's dress was a bit crumpled, the leggings had a slight run on them, the shoes weren't properly strapped, her hair was messy and her make-up was all gone.

"you're one to talk" mikan said said pointing at her face mask and hair curlers

sumire tartly removed her face mask and threw it at the trash bin, but she didn't remove her hair curlers

"what happened to your date mikan-chan?" anna asked as she sleepily opened her eyes

"oh, natsume said i can't you guys, sorry, but he did let me right in in my diary" mikan said as she walked towards her study table and took her diary from the shelves

after a few minutes of writing she turned to them and said "guys what is the past tense of virgin?"

anna slipped off the chair that she was slouching on; nonoko fell down the bed; hotaru bumped her head on the shelf which was nailed on top of the bed; and sumire fell off the couch that she was lounging on

"what the hell?!?" they all said

* * *

A/N: yay! i'm finally finished! i hoped you liked it! please review

by the way, for those who already read my story "ten things i love about you". i'm planning on making a sequel, please let me know what you think.


End file.
